NejiGurashi No Naku Koro Ni
by Kinen Uchiwa
Summary: Rika and Hanyuu Furude had just broken free of the dreaded fate of June 30th, 1983, when they discover someone else has now been trapped in it... The tragedy begins: Neji-Gurashi No Naku Koro Ni: When They Cry Prologue Can you believe in this?
1. NejiGurashi No Naku Koro Ni Prologue

When they cry

~Neji-Gurashi No Naku Koro ni~

Prologue

"_Where there is light there is darkness...where there is peace there is misery...where there is life there is death..."_

These are the words that continued to echo through "young" Rika Furude's mind.

"Why are you so upset, Rika?" asked the shy little Hanyuu, in a worried manner. They

together, had just broken Rika's fate...they had found their way through to the end

of the repetitions of June 30th, 1983. It was now July 1st, yet the young blue-haired girl continued to remain solemn, silent, through all of her new found "joy"..."

Rika..? Rika what's troubling you..? We've broken the dreaded fate! We're free now! Hau auau!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed with much delight, hoping to cheer her twin sister up.

Her efforts failed, as Rika looked up at her sorrowfully, with tear-filled eyes.

"How can I be happy...when it's happened to another..?"

Her voice was low and shaky. Hanyuu looked confused and uneasy at seeing her sister like this, after a miracle had taken place.

"Another...? What do you mean? Who is it?" She paused. "...What...happened to them...?"

Rika made no reply. Her long hair blew in the soft wind, revealing more of her tear-stained face.

"_Why is she crying?"_ Thought Hanyuu. _"Why_ _now of all times...?" _Finally Rika spoke.

"Someone...someone else...has now beeh trapped in the fate of June 1983 in my place..."

Silence. The only sound that could be heard was the kind drifting of the wind, gently caressing the leaves of the trees, and the song of the cicadas. Hanyuu's cheerfulness had faded along with her smile, and she now stood completely still, listening to the small little creatures sing their mournful melody.

"Wh-what...? She started. "N-no...! That can't be! Not again..I won't acknowledge it!"

Her voice sounded almost as fearful as it had been the first time she lost Rika to death. Rika slowly nodded.

"But...! B-but how...? How do you know this...!? It surely cannot be the truth!"

Another tear fell from Rika's eyes and onto the ground beneath them.

"However...it _js_ true...Hanyuu...no one's told me, I simply know..."

Hanyuu's eyes widened with the return of fear and sorrow that she thought had been eternally abandoned. Her own eyes too, began to well up with tears.

"But...who is it? Where are they?" inquired Hanyuu, fully believing her twin now.

"They are coming here...to Hinamizawa, from another village in which they dwell."

"Here...?" Oh no...Rika we have to stop them before-!"

Rika only shook her head, implying it was already too late.

"They're traveling here, right now, as we speak, and I haven't any idea exactly which village they've headed out from in the first place..."

Hanyuu trembled. "R-Rika..."

Rika looked away. "We have to find them...I'll do anything and everything in my power to save this person from the miserable fate of June, 1983!"

Hanyuu herself, truly wished to help, but found herself doubting anyway to save the poor, currently unidentified victim.

"B-but Rika, they don't have help from someone like me...how will they continue to restart their life in different worlds repetitively as you did...?"

The little, blue-haired girl looked up at Hanyuu.

"It's you.."

"M-me...?! Wh-what do you mean me...?"

Rika's eyes narrowed.

"You will be the one to repetitively restart their life...over and over again, no matter how frustrating it is, no matter how tiresome, no matter how many times it takes!!!"

Hanyuu stepped back upon hearing the frustration and seriousness in her sister's voice.

"They will constantly restart, only to have every single one of their dreams shattered on the night of the Watanagashi festival, June 30th, 1983!"

Hanyuu's voice rose slightly, but not enough to match the tone of Rika's.

"But why!? How did I become involved..!? WHY!?!?"

Her twin said nothing.

"You...you have to help. It isn't a choice...it's a regulation. Or are you that selfish..?"

Hanyuu said nothing, looking her sister deeply in the eyes.

"Well? ARE YOU!?"

The sudden outburst caused Hanyuu to jump back.

"N-no! Honestly Rika! I really _do _want to help!" She sighed. "I promise...I'll do anything."

Rika's eyes met with Hanyuu's.

"Hanyuu...you're their only chance..."


	2. NejiGurashi Reoccurence Chapter 1

When they cry

~Neji-Gurashi No Naku Koro ni~

Reoccurrence: Chapter 1

_Can you believe in this?_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THE NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND THE HIGURASHI CHARACTERS BELONG TO RYUKISHI07 (MANGA) AND TO CHIAKI KON (ANIME).**

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone, I'm new to this site and I'm also new to writing stories like these. It was hard to make this crossover title, because I couldn't find any listings for Higurashi, but to make this clear, this is a Higurashi & Naruto crossover, the main characters being Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rika and & Hanyuu Furude. I will be making several chapters within chapters, just like the actual show: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (Kai/Rei): When the Cicadas Cry. I would have kept the cicadas in the title, but since "higurashi" means "cicada" I couldn't do it, since Neji-gurashi obviously does not have the same meaning, and is only made for the sake of the crossover title. My mii-mii and I came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy it! ^-^ Please feel free to criticize! Just please, don't be rude while doing it, but I really would like to how know to improve my stories in the future ^-^ I also apologize for not having an author's note in my prologue, since I didn't know how to create one at first. Thanks! Nippah~Kinen Uchiwa**

* * *

The sound of footsteps...footsteps were approaching...but wait...they aren't _those_ footsteps....Two figures neared the entrance of Hinamizawa. One was a young boy, around the age of 14. He had long, dark brown hair, reaching a little past the mid-back point. It was tied loosely at the bottom. A tan, velcro-strapped jacket, and black cargo shorts. Tied around his right arm and leg, were bandages. The boy's eyes, however, were certainly out of the ordinary. They reflected a pearly white color, tinted with lavender. On his forehead lay a black, strapped headband, apparently engraved with the symbol of their village, for the girl beside him, too, was wearing one. Instead of black, hers was blue, and strapless. It was partially covered by her bangs, parted to either side. Her hair was about the same shade as the boy beside her, and tied up in two buns on both sides of her head. She wore a pink, Chinese shirt, also with velcro straps; the exception being, hers were yellow. Around her legs were dark green, baggy pants. The girl's eyes were a simple, but caring, dark brown. She seemed to be around the same age as the boy, only a few inches shorter than he. Both wore kunai pouches on their right leg, along with blue, toe-showing shoes. As the two of them entered the village, they couldn't help but to notice the eerie feeling of that place.

"Neji..." the girl said softly.

Neji made no reply. He activated his byakugan and scanned the village, not liking this strange presence he felt.

"Alright, who's there? Come on out!" he shouted, after not finding anything.

A soft breeze rushed past him, and he knew there _had_ to be someone there. But why was his byakugan not able to detect it? Then, suddenly, whatever that strange presence was vanished, as thin as the air. Neji stood still, a bit uneasy, but wasn't about to show it.

"It's alright Tenten," he replied, turning to the trembling girl beside him.

She only snapped back.

"Don't scare me like that! You made me think something terrible was going to happen!" She shook her head. "Well, nevermind that...let's just find the part of town where they'll be holding the festival tomorrow evening."

Neji nodded, and they continued to make their way through the seemingly abandoned streets of Hinamizawa. They came upon a wide, green field. Tenten's eyes lit up.

"Wow, finally something pretty peaceful in this village, what a view!"

Neji smiled slightly, glancing over at stood there in silence for a few minutes. The silence was then broken when Tenten spoke.

"Hey, look over there!"

Neji looked over in the direction she was pointing to, and laid eyes on two little girls, running and laughing merrily in the field. They both wore white dresses, one with a blue bow tie, and the other, pink. He couldn't make out the color of their hair; he only knew that it was long, and wispy. The girls continued to play happily together.

All of a sudden, one of them stopped, staring directly at Neji and Tenten watching them across the field. The other girl, not prepared for her friend's sudden halt, bumped into her and fell to the ground with a little yelp. The standing girl opened her mouth, and quietly said three words.

"Oni-san kochira..."

Upon hearing the words, the other girl's eyes widened, and looking in the direction of the other, she too noticed Neji and Tenten. Neji was puzzled. He was just about to say something, when a sudden crash to place behind him. Both turned around to see what had happened. It was nothing but a trash can's lid that had been knocked off by a stray cat, and now rolled around in circles on the ground.

"Meow meow..."

The girl said from behind them. Neji and Tenten instantly turned around, only to find the two girls had disappeared without a trace. A cold chill ran up their spines. They were beginning to think it a mistake in visiting this village for the Watanagashi festival.

"Neji...wh-where'd they go...?"

She was trembling again.

"I...I don't-"

He realized the anxiety in his own voice, and changed his reply.

"They probably just ran off when we weren't looking...that's all."

It seemed to ease Tenten a little. She sighed.

"Should we go find somewhere to eat? I'm _really_ hungry."

Neji nodded.

"Yes, let's."

And with that, they walked off.

From behind an old warehouse, the two girls sat together. The one who had fallen earlier looked worriedly at the other girl.

"Are you...sure?"

She quietly said, breaking the silence. The girl nodded.

"Yes, it has to be. I'm positive."

The other girl looked down solemnly. "But..he seemed so nice..."

"There's no such thing as nice...in a situation like this."

Both girls fell silent again.

_July 2nd, 19983_

It was the night of the Watanagashi festival. Neji had decided to take a short nap in order to stay awake through the festival. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Tenten sat beside him, watching him sleep soundly on a park bench at the festival. It amazed her how anyone could sleep through such a ruckus. There were people laughing, screaming, playing games, children running around...hey wait! Tenten noticed a girl, a girl who looked just like the one who had first noticed them in the field yesterday. But...what was she wearing? It looked like some sort of kimono, but a bit different. Still...Tenten's thoughts were interrupted by Neji, who groaned slightly as he awoke. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. Tenten smiled.

"Feeling better now?"

He nodded, and stood up.

"Good! Now let's go play some games! I've been dying to try out that archery one!"

She had completely forgotten about the girl. The girl however, hadn't forgotten her. She glanced over at them out of the corner of her eye as Tenten ran to the game stands, Neji following slowly behind her. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she turned away. After a while, Tenten had won a variety of prizes, being the sharp-shooter she was.

"That was really fun! Right Neji?"

Neji nodded, even though he hadn't played any games himself, only watched. Just then, another little girl with short, blonde hair ran up to them. She was wearing a pink shirt, similar to Tenten's, and blue shorts.

"Hey! Are you new to this village?"

Both nodded.

"Well then, you _can't_ miss my best friend's annual performance on stage!"

Tenten smiled, amused by the girl's enthusiasm.

"Who's your friend?"

The girl's eyes lit up with pride.

Her name's Rika Furude, heir to her clan! She's _really _cool!"

"Rika...Furude? Never heard of her."

Remarked Neji, not meaning to sound rude. The girl took it the wrong way.

"You're just jealous of her! Come on, I'll take you to see her, her performance starts in five minutes!"

Before either of them had time to think, the little girl was pulling both of them towards the main attraction, where everyone was gathered.

"_Sheesh, she's STRONG for her age..." _thought Tenten.

They plowed through the crowd, taking a seat near the front, which apparently had been reserved by the girl.

"There she is!"

She pointed to the girl. To Neji's surprise, she looked _exactly_ like the girl he had seen yesterday! Wait...so where was the other one? Tenten whispered to Neji.

"I thought that was her...I saw her before you had woken up..."

Neji looked at Tenten, then back at the girl. What did she say her name was? Rika...? Yes, that must be it.

"Rika Furude..."

At hearing her name said by Neji, Rika immediately looked down at him. She knew exactly where he was, for she had been keeping an eye on him this whole time.

The festival began. Rika took a hoe, and dug it into a box of cotton. She then threw the cotton into the air, and it floated down. She hit a gong. Rika continued her performance. When it was over, she stepped off of the stage, and disappeared behind the shrine. The audience clapped loudly. Everyone dispatched to take some cotton, and float it down the river, as was traditional of the festival. Neji and Tenten followed them, along with the girl from before.

"Wasn't she amazing?" she asked, expecting a definite yes from them.

Neji nodded, and Tenten smiled. "She was great," she replied.

The girl grinned in satisfaction. "I'm Satako Hojo, by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Tenten, and this is my teammate and friend, Neji Hyuga."

"I see...well, nice to meet you! Here, let me show you how this works."

Satako led them to the river, took some cotton in her hand, and rolled it into a ball.

"Then, gently place the cotton on the river, and watch it float down! It's easy!"

Of course, Neji and Tenten already knew it was an easy task, and thought Satako to be exaggerating a little bit. They repeated her action, and Satako grinned again in satisfaction.

"Good! Hey, I'd like to stay here, but I really gotta go buy some groceries for my uncle before the festival ends..."

Her voice had lost its enthusiam, and her face became a bit clouded.

"S-sorry..goodbye!"

She ran off. Neji and Tenten looked at each other.

"Hey Neji? Would you mind waiting here for a second? I'm going to go grab some snacks for us. The food here is incredible!"

Without even waiting for a reply, she was off. She had so much energy that night. How come Neji felt so drained of his? It must be something about this place...something that didn't feel quite right. He stood alone for a moment, looking at the shrine where Rika had done her performance. He remembered how she had gone behind it when she was finished, and decided to follow her. What a mistake he had just made. Once he was behind the shrine, he stopped, and looked around. No one. He activated his byakugan, and uphead, saw her tiny figure, standing, staring...watching him...It was almost as if she had planned his following her, and was waiting there for him. Neji quietly approached her, calling out her name.

"Rika? Rika is that you?"

She made no answer. He tried again.

"Rika...? I just wanted to say what a great performance that-"

Rika emerged out of the darkness, holding a large, kitchen knife in her right hand.

"-was...!" Neji finished, stepping back, surprised he could still move despite the state of shock he was in: Seeing that adorable little girl, holding such a dangerous object. What was she going to do with it...? Surely it couldn't be meant for... Rika continued to approach Neji.

"Now..."

She said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"I SAID NOW!!!"

Neji was rapidly pulled to the ground. He couldn't get up, or even move. He looked up at Rika. But...how was being held down...? She had no grip on him!

"What...what are you doing!?" exclaimed Neji, sweatdrops running down his face.

Rika now stood directly over him, the knife remaining in her right hand.

"But why...!? WHY!? WHY RIKA!!!!"

She ignored him, and brought the knife down on him hard.

At the festival, Tenten returned to the place she had left Neji.

"Hey Neji, I'm back with-" She couldn't find him. "Neji...?"

She noticed footprints, the same kind her own shoes left behind on the dirt, leading behind the shrine. Tenten followed them, leading her into the area where Neji had seen Rika.

"Neji...? Neji where are you? Come out, this isn't funny you know!"

Tenten walked further up ahead. She gasped in utter fear and desperation at the scene that played before her eyes. There, in front of her on the ground, lay Neji in a pool of crimson red blood. A blood-covered knife lay beside him. His eyes were open, the lavender tint completely immersing his eye color with death. Tenten was horrified.

"No...NO...NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING...IT'S NOT TRUE...NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed terribly, at the top of her lungs.

_July 2nd, 1983_

**Thanks for reading! I was really hoping this turned out well, and I'm not sure if it did, so please post reviews! I need feedback! ^-^ critique wanted! I will try to post the next part of this chapter as soon as I can. NOTE: THE MAIN CHARACTERS WILL NOT DIE PERMANENTLY! I don't want to give out any spoilers on this plot, (Those who have seen Higurashi probably already understand it though) but I just don't want people thinking I've gotten rid of Neji in this series. Because I _HAVEN'T_** **and never will! Same with the other characters. This story may be pretty gory at times, but I'll be sure to not make it _TOO_ horrendous. After all, a story's gore and horror is only good up to a certain point, and I don't want to go beyond that point. So if ever in one of my stories you think the horror and/or gore is too great, PLEASE tell me! I want this series to be reader friendly, while also being suspensive and captivating. Thank you! Nippah~Kinen Uchiwa**

* * *


End file.
